My Innocent Girl
by Ryuta
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Sasuke mempunyai pacar kelewat polos penuh rasa ingin tahu. Akankah dia hadapi dengan stay cool?..
**My Innocent Girl**

 **Today**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Author: Blacklist**

 **Warning: M for lime**

Uchiha Sasuke 19 tahun

Haruno Sakura 17 tahun

 **Pukul 10.00 WIB...**

Di hari Minggu yang cerah seorang gadis manis berambut pink terlihat tengkurap di atas tempat tidur tengah sibuk membolak balik halaman buku yang ia baca. Sesekali dia menunjukkan wajah tertariknya, ingin taunya, senyum cerianya.

Pemuda tampan berambut raven tengah sibuk membaca bukunya di kursi tak jauh darinya sesekali tersenyum melihat perubahan mimik wajah gadis manisnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di rumah bungsu uchiha lebih tepatnya kamar pemuda tampan ini.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke tampak tertarik dengan apa yang tengah menarik perhatian sang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun apa milikmu sama seperti ini?" Sakura bangun dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

'Ekh' ... Krik krik... Krik krik…..

Sasuke cengo dengan tidak elitnya. Di depan matanya kini terpampang gambar sebuah ehem penis.

"Sa Sakura, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin melihat milik Sasuke-kun" jawab polos sang gadis.

JDEERRR...

Sasuke sukses membatu mendengar penuturan polos gadisnya.

"Ne? Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mulai menguasai keterkejutannya, "Hn, untuk apa?"

"Ini terlihat sangat imut" Sakura tersenyum ceria memandangi gambar itu.

'Imut?'

Beginilah susahnya menghadapi gadis manisnya yang kelewat polos.

"Onegai~" Sakura mengatupkan tangan sambil ber puppy eyes.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah tapi awas kalau kau berterik takut"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan takut" Dia mengangguk mantap dengan wajah innocentnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan gadisnya ini, "Hn, aku percaya"

Dengan tetap duduk Sasuke melepas sabuknya, lalu dengan sedikit mengangkang ia membuka bagian atas celananya dan menurunkan reslitingnya tanpa melepas celananya. Dan miliknya masih aman tertutup celana dalam putihnya.

Sakura tampak semakin ingin tau, dia mendekat tepat di depan selangkangan Sasuke.

"Hey kau sangat ingin tau eh?" Sasuke menepuk kepala gadisnya yang tengah berjongkok di bawahnya menutupi kegugupannya.

Sakura tersenyum ceria, "Hai, hayai hayai hayai (cepet cepat cepat)"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Dia malu jadi sembunyi"

"Eh nande?" Sakura cemberut. Lalu puk puk puk...Sakura nenepuk-nepuk pelan adek kecil Sasuke membuat Sasuke sempat menegang karena kaget. "Ayo keluarlah"

Sasuke benar-benar sangat ingin mencubit gadisnya ini.

"Hn baiklah untukmu akan kukeluarkan" Sasuke menurunkan dan menarik keluar adik kecilnya tanpa harus melepas celana dalamnya.

"Wahhhh" Mata Sakura berbinar melihat adik kecil Sasuke berukuran panjang dan cukup besar menggantung dengan indah.

Samar terlihat semburat pink menghiasi wajah tampannya ia sangat malu sebenarnya, namun karena melihat wajah ceria gadisnya ia tampak tidak keberatan lagi.

"Hm?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda" Sakura membandingkan dengan gambar di buku.

"Souka?" Sasuke menunduk mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

"Ne lihat, ini menghadap ke atas, ini menghadap ke bawah, ini terlihat keras tapi ini lembek" tunjuk Sakura bingung.

Hampir saja Sasuke tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat kepolosan gadisnya.

"Hey ini masih tidur, kalau bangun dia lebih keras dan lebih besar dari itu"

"Souka? Ayo bangunkan!" Semangat Sakura.

"Hn, kau harus berusaha sendiri" Sasuke menyandarkan badan d kursi dan mengambil kembali buku yang dibaca sebelumnya.

"Eh caranya?"

"Ajak main, terserah mau kau apakan" cuek Sasuke.

Sakura duduk bersilah dan terus menatap adik kecil Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuhnya gemas dan menggerak-gerakkannya ke segala arah. Sasuke menegang dia mencoba stay cool tetap membaca bukunya.

Ngekk...

"Aaash" Sasuke memekik kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba menarik adik kecilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menurunkan bukunya.

Sakura terlihat kesal. Ia mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan meletakkan bukunya. "Baiklah akan kuajari"

Sakura kembali ceria memperhatikan dengan antusias.

"Dia suka basah jadi kau cukup mencoba membasahinya"

Sakura mengagguk mengerti.

...

"Sa Sakura, tidak seperti ini juga" Sasuke menatap sweetdrop adik kecilnya yang tengah di rendam air, bahkan mulai mengkerut.

"Nande? Terlalu banyak ya airnya" polos Sakura.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya sendiri, "Singkirkan air ini, kau malah membuatnya layu"

"Benar ini layu" Sakura menusuk-nusuk keci batang Sasuke. Lalu menyingkirkan baskomnya.

"Sakura, gunakan air liurmu bukan air kamar mandi" Sasuke menunjuk bibir Sakura.

Sakura berkedip-kedip. "Air liur?"

"Hn"

"Hai" Grepp slurrrppp... Sakura mengangkatnya dan mulai menjilat tak sabar ujung penis Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir saja mendesah karena serangan dadakan itu.

"Wah dia langsung segar, eh eh berdiri berdiri berdiri Sasuke-kun lihat" Sakura memekik senang melihat adik kecil Sasuke berdiri tegak membuatnya semakin bersemangat memegang, meremas dan menjilatinya.

"Hn, a aku t tau" Sasuke sekeras mungkin menahan diri. Ia menutupi wajah merah dan nafas memburunya dari balik buku.

Sasuke semakin menderita lantaran Sakura mulai memainkan ujung penisnya yang sudah memerah menonjol. Dengan gemas Sakura memencet-mencetnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini lubang apa?" Sakura menusuk-nusuk ujung penis dengan jari kelingkingnya lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya, menjilatinya dan menusuk-nusuknya lagi.

Kaki sasuke gemetar, keringat mulai membanjirinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat bukunya.

"Eh kok semakin besar dan berkedut-kedut, wah imutnya" Cup, Sakura gemas mencium ujungnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan bukunya dan memegang sendiri penisnya dengan wajah merah, nafas memburu dan mendesis menggigit bibirnya dia mengocok cepat penisnya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?" Sakura tampak khawatir melihat Sasuke.

"S Saku mi minggir s sebentar, a aku tidak tahan AHHHhhh..." CROooottt croooot crooottt... Sasuke mendesah keras sambil menengadahkan kepala menikmati semburan pertamanya.

Mata Sakura berbinar melihatnya"Seperti pistol air, Sugoiiiiiiiiii" pekik Sakura senang. Sasuke mendengus tertawa kecil sambil mengontrol nafasnya.

"Ekh? Apa ini?" Sakura memperhatikan cairan putih kental bercecer di lantai. "Bukan air"

"Hn itu sperma"

"Oh jadi ini ya, ayo keluarkan lagi aku ingin melihatnya lagi" semangat Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau harus memainkannya lagi agar pelurunya terisi"

Sasuke duduk semakin lebar dengan kaki lemas. "Baiklah" seru Sakura.

"Ahhh" Sasuke mendesah pelan. Tidak seperti tadi Sasuke kini membiarkan sedikit desahannya keluar.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa ini nikmat"

"Benarkah, aku akan lebih bersemangat"

Sakura menjilat penis Sasuke dari batang ke ujung, melahapnya keluar masuk mulutnya, meremas, mengocoknya dengan semangat.

"Ashh, S sakura kurasa s sebentar lagi" Sasuke membuka dan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan gadisnya.

"Sasuke-kun bisakah kau menembak sampai sana?" Tunjuk Sakura pada pintu.

"Ck tidak bisa s sejauh itu ahh pelurunya tidak cukup ahhh ashh"

Sakura tampak kecewa, "Kalau begitu ayo isi yang banyak" Sakura mengocok dan mengulum semakin cepat bahkan dia sampak menarik-narik penis Sasuke.

"S Saku aku s sampai ahhhh ahh" Saauke melotot, "A apa yang kau lakukan aaassh lepaskan ahh itaii" Sasuke kaget karena Sakura menutup ujung lubangnya.

"Sebentar lagi, isi lebih bnyak"

"I ini sakit S Saku, asshhh le lepas" Sasuke mencoba mendorong Sakura namun karena tubuhnya serasa mati rasa ia tak punya banyak kekuatan.

"Kau harus kuat, tunggu sebentar" Sakura bersemangat meremas dan mengocoknya. Sasuke menenggadah meggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tersiksa.

"S sungguh a aku ahhhhhh ahhhhh ti tidak ta...han hah hah la lagi"

Sasuke tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sakura naik dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke membelakanginya sambil terus mengocok penisnya.

"Hah hah a apa yang ahhh sa sakit ahh lepas S Saku" Sasuke mencengkram pinggiran meja sedangkan tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang Sakura.

Sakura memegang penis Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, "Hai hai, bersiap dan..."

"AAAHHHHHHHH" CROOOTTTTTTT

"Tembak! " CROOOT CROOOOT CROOOT CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT...

... Tangan Sasuke jatuh lunglai di samping kursi, nafasnya memburu, keringat membanjiri badannya hingga kaosnya terlihat basah. Dia hanya mampu membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan mata terpejam dengan kepala bersandar mengarah ke atas.

"I ini sugoi, Sasuke-kun lihat, lihat ini hebat" Sakura yang masih nangkring di pangkuan Sasuke menunjuk semangat ke arah pintu.

Sasuke dengan lemas mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura dan matanya seketika melotot melihat pintu kamarnya yang, 'I itu ti tidak mungkin'...

"Benarkan, pistol Sasuke-kun sugoiiiiiii" Sakura tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Hn tentu saja" Sasuke merasa bangga akan dirinya. "Tapi, itu juga karena kerja kerasmu" Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sakura dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di leher Sakura sambil mengecup ringan tengkuk Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun geli" Sakura tertawa.

"Hn, tapi kau nakal sekali, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat milikmu tapi kau sudah menyiksa milikku"

"Tapi kan akhirnya berhasil" Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Milikku tu sperti..." Sakura turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan mengambil bukunya.

"Nah lihat, seperti ini" tunjukknya.

"Hn, benarkah kurasa milikmu jauh lebih kecil" Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"Eh, tidak! Ukuran standart kok" Sakura tiba-tiba menurunkan celana dalam di balik roknya. Sakura duduk di tepian tempat tidur, ia bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang lalu menekuk lututnya dan melebarkan pahanya sehingga tepampang jelas sesuatu tepat di depan mata Sasuke.

"Lihat, benarkan?" Tunjuk Sakura innocent pada vagina pinknya yang tampak berkedut pelan dengan lubang rapatnya.

"..." Sasuke bengong melihatnya dan NGIKK dia kaget lantaran penisnya tiba-tiba berdiri tegak hanya dengan melihatnya. 'Sial'

"Eh itu berdiri lagi" tunjuk Sakura.

Sasuke blushing, "Ck, jangan fikirkan"

Sasuke melepas kaosnya dan giliran berjongkok di depan vagina Sakura.

"Nani?" Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menggosok-ngosok pelan vagina Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eh, ahh geli" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke menunduk dan slruppp menjilat vagina Sakura yang sangat menggodanya.

"Ahh a apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Semburat merah tampak di pipinya.

"Hn menikmati rasamu, kau diam dan nikmati saja" Sasuke menyeringai dengan penuh arti.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ahhh.. Sss ahhhh a apa yang ahhhh" Tubuh Sakura bergetar saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat bermain di cela lubangnya. Kakinya semakin mati rasa.

Sasuke terus menjilat dan memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang sempit sakura yang mulai basah. Lubang itu berkedut-kedut meremas lidahnya. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke tengah mengocok sendiri penisnya.

"Ahhh S Sas suke ahh -kun aku mau p pipis" gumam Sakura.

"Tak, apa ssss keluarkan saja" Sasuke semakin cepat menggerakkan lidahnya.

"T tapi nanti kau ahhh aku ahhh tidak bisa ah ah t tahan... AAAHHHH" Sakura memekik sambil melengkungkan badannya hingga vaginanya semakin terdorong ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau.. Manis sekali" Sasuke melahab dan menjilati cairan Sakura, dia juga menggigit kecil klitoris Sakura.

Tubuh sakura terasa lemas setelah orgasme pertamanya.

Baru sejenak namun, "Ahhh..." Sakura merasakan sesuatu di lubangnya kembali namun kali ini terasa lebih panjang dan keras. Sakura melihat ke arah bawah dimana Sasuke tengah nemasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubangnya lalu menggerakkan keluar masuk. "Ahhh Sasuke-kun ahh"

Mendengar desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke menambah satu jarinya kembali dan dilanjut hingga tiga jarinya yang kini mengocok lubang vagina gadisnya.

"Ahh ahh ahhh, le lebih cepat ahhha ahhh" racau Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Bagaiman rasanya?"

Sakura hanya bisa membuka dan menutup matanya, "Ni nikmat ahhhh"

Tangan Sasuke keluar masuk dengan lincah. Dengan terselimut lendir milik gadisnya Sasuke memutar-mutar jarinya dengan gemas dan semangat.

"A aku keluar AHHHHH..." Sakura melenguh nikmat hingga tangannya tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terbaring dengan kaki terkangkang menjulur je lantai.

Sasuke menekuk kembali kaki Sakura lalu menyibak kea atas rok Sakura, ia sibuk menyesap rasa Sakura di selangkangannya dan Sakura hanya mendesah merasakan sentuhan lidah Sasuke. Setelah puas Sasuke lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh Sakura. Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan ujung penis kerasnya di depan lubang gadisnya. Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak memasukkannya.

"Ahhhh geli ahhh t tapi ahhhh ini nikmat ahhh ahhhh" Sakura menggerakkan piunggulnya mengimbangi gesekan Sasuke.

"Ssss ahhh sial kau sss ahh nikmat Saku" Sasuke menahan desahan nikmatnya merasakan sensasinya. Penisnya berkedut-kedut tak karuan.

"Ahh Sas ahhh suke-kun t tubuhku rasanya le lemas" Sakura menatap sayu wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan gesekannya dan duduk d paha Sakura. Ia mengocok cepat kejantanannya dan Crooot crooot... Spermanya menyembur ke sprei dan lantai.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri berbaring d samping Sakura. Penisnya jatuh lunglai kembali. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Terlihat di lantai di bawah Sakura terdapat banyak cairan sperma Sasuke yang tadi telah di keluarkan saat mengecap rasa gadisnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia telah orgasme.

Sasuke melihat Sakura menutup mata dengan leleh. Dia memiringkan badan dan tersenyum membelai wajah polos gadisnya.

"Sakura" panggil lembut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura balas tersenyum memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke bangun dan setengah menindih dia mengapit paha Sakura yang sedikit mengangkang di antara kakinya. Sasuke menunduk dan memberikan kecupatan sayangnya. Namun melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat menggoda karena berhias peluh Sasuke menciumnya kembali, dan melumatnya dengan lembut. "Eummmpph".

Sakura membalas lumatannya membuat Sasuke bersemangat dan lebih ganas. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura. "Emmmmppp eummmp... Eummmppp". Mereka melepas ciuman karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Benang saliva keduanya tampak menetes di sudut-sudut bibir mereka.

Ciuman Sasuke beralih turun. "Ahh". Dia menggigit cuping Sakura. Sasuke mencium menjilat menggigit menghisap bagian-bagian sensitif leher Sakura. "Ahh S Sasuke-kun". Sasuke sangat menyukai desahan Sakura. Tangan nakal Sasuke turun meraba dan meremas dada Sakura yang masih tertutup baju lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas. "AAA" Sakura memekik. Sasuke tersenyum dan meremas-remas kuat dada Sakura sambil sedikit menurunkan badannya sehingga penisnya layunya menyentuh selangkangan Sakura, "Ahhhhh Ahhhh tekan le lebih keras ahhhhh" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar permintaan Sakura di menekan-nekas penisnya yang mulai mengeras di depan lubang Sakura..

Ceklek,, Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh terkejut kearah pintu kamarnya. Harusnya dia tengah sendirian di rumahnya. Pintu tersebut perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seseorang yang di kenalnya.

…"Ka kalian apa yang..."

Itachi, kakak Sasuke mematung di tempat saat melihat adiknya yang toples setengah menindih gadis mungil d bawahnya yang dia yakin meski tertutup tubuh Sasuke gadis itu telanjang di bagian bawah, itu terlihat dari bekas cairan yang meleleh di antara pahanya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat penis adiknya menjuntai indah. Celana dalam dan kaos tergeletak di lantai. Dan cairan tercecer errr dimana-mana. Menimbulkan bau khas yang sangat pekat. Itachi hampir limbung kalau tidak bertumpu pada daun pintu, namun...

"A apa ini?" Itachi mengangkat tangannya yang tanpa sengaja terkena suatu lendir menjijikkan saat memegang daun pintu. "I ini..." Itachi melihat ke belakang pintu dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Itachi yang cool sekarang tengah berteriak histeris. Dengan wajah OOC.

"Tidak keren" kompak Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa berniat mengakhiri keadaan.

 **O.W.A.R.I**

 **Thanks for readers**


End file.
